


selling hearts, selling love

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [5]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Car Accident, Demons, Demons!AU, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inner Circle - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, as usual, i'm sorry not, it's not polyamory, it's only clear that he dies, let's see how this works kay, lol i dunno what this is, this is weird shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: "How much?". "2748 won"."How much?". "Your heart"where Seunghoon has to deal with more than just a customer in his flower store.





	selling hearts, selling love

**Author's Note:**

> lol i dunno what this is XD. sorry not sorry. feel free to yell at me. if someone wants to get a dedication for this, just tell me.

“How much?”, Seunghoon looked up for the first time this morning. A young, very handsome man stood in front of his counter, pointing to a bouquet of white roses, petals flowering and well grown. Seunghoon must had a very confused look on his face, because the man started laughing beautifully and Seunghoon could swear that he would recognize this laugh literally everywhere again. Even his voice was beautiful.

The man repeated his question calmly. “How much?”, Seunghoon finally snapped out of his stare and paid attention to his customer. “2748 won”. “Okay, I want them”, Seunghoon gave the man the flowers and then packed the cash into the box for it. “Good luck”, Seunghoon winked one time, but the man sighed and turned around. “They're not for that. More like break-up flowers”, Seunghoon's heart ached in pity. He knew very well how the man felt.

“I'm sorry for that”. “You don't have to be sorry. It's my decision after all”, the man smiled shortly and waved while leaving the store. “Goodbye”, came a yell from the mysterious man. “Goodbye”, muttered Seunghoon under his breath, but the man was long gone.

This man wouldn't get out of Seunghoon's head for the rest of the day. He was stuck in his beautiful face, his beautiful voice, his beautiful laugh. He didn't even knew the man, but his face was burned in his brain. It scared Seunghoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How much?”, Seunghoon was playing with his phone, time passing by, but the voice immediately snapped him out of his game. The man from yesterday was back. “The same price yesterday”, the answer sounded snappier than Seunghoon wanted it to sound, but the man just chuckled. “But maybe I wanted to hear it from you”.

Seunghoon kinda needed a pause button for the world. Had this man, this freaking handsome man really tried to flirt. With _him_? “Okay? They still cost 2748 won”. “Then I wouldn't mind a bouquet of them”, the same produce as yesterday. Seunghoon wordlessly handed the man the roses and the was nearly out of the store, before Seunghoon found his voice again and spoke to him.

“What's it this time?”, the man smiled while turning around, seeing the sleek grin on Seunghoon's face. “I don't know. Maybe feeling better roses for me”, the man smiled and wanted to go, but Seunghoon had a last question.

“Hey! What's your name?”. “It doesn't matter, does it?”, the man replied and went out before Seunghoon could say anything else. _He looked so familiar_. His face seemed so familiar to him. He was sure he had seen it before, sometime in the past, but when he tried to remember there was nothing. No imaginations, no voices, nothing. Only darkness. His whole past until three years ago was erased. Seunghoon had settled with that, he had given up trying to remember a long time ago.

But his voice sounded so familiar. Like a voice he had heard very often. A short thing came up in his brain. Pieces of a memory. He, outside, playing with another child. A boy. Looking similar to Jinwoo. His face absolutely handsome. And then his _laugh_. The men's laugh. High-pitched and beautiful. Another child with them. Ugly and sitting more separated from them. His eyes full of jealousy. Then all of them in a car. A crash and everything went black.

And then the memory was gone and Seunghoon wasn't even sure if he really knew the man. But Seunghoon shook his head and repressed the thought in the back of his brain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell on the door rang and Seunghoon raised his head to see the mysterious man heading into the store. He hadn't even opened his mouth completely, before Seunghoon interrupted him. “How much, mhm? I can tell you that they cost the same as yesterday”, his grin was charming and the man laughed at Seunghoon's kindness.

“You know me better than I though, hm?”. “Well, we could get know each other better if you take me out for a date”, the man raised an eyebrow at the answer. “Smooth, but not smooth enough. And by the way, isn't it so that you _ask_ someone out and not ask someone to ask _you_ out?”, Seunghoon chuckled to himself. “I think that's a point”.

While packing in the white roses, he asked the man again what his name was, but he still became no answer. “And what's the reason today?”, Seunghoon couldn't hold his tongue back. “Maybe to heal old wounds?”.

Seunghoon still looked at the place where the man had been standing a long time after he had left the store.

The man also came tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And the day after that day.

And one day, one changing day, there was a number and a note between the cash.

Seunghoon had just gave the roses to the man before the man extended his hand and held the roses in front of Seunghoon's face. Seunghoon looked up, to face the grinning man in front of him, cockily raising an eyebrow. “Didn't you say that these roses are for you new date?”.

“Hey, look at the note between the money”, Seunghoon made a confused face, before searching between the money. A small white paper. Knitted, with a number and a short text. _Wanna go out with me_? Seunghoon couldn't resist but smiled.

“Smooth”, was the only thing he said, before grabbing the man by his collar and pressing his onto the man's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was their first date. The man had invented him into his apartment, for a dinner and a drink. Seunghoon stood in front if his door, waiting excitingly for the man to open the door. In his hands was a bouquet of white roses.

The well dressed mystery (Seunghoon just had decided to call him mystery) opened the door and told him to come in, recognizing the roses in Seunghoon's hands. “For me?”, his smile was so beautiful.

“No, for the wall, you know?”, Seunghoon playfully rolled is eyes before giving the roses to mystery, who sniffed at them. “Smells good”, his smile was so soft. Mystery showed him the way to the kitchen, before grabbing a vase from somewhere and putting the flowers in.

When Seunghoon entered the kitchen, he saw amounts of flowers in in vases everywhere. All the white flowers mystery had bought the last weeks. They nearly covered the room.

Mystery came into the kitchen, just to see a frozen Seunghoon standing in the middle of all these flowers. “Didn't you say the last time that they're for your sister?”, Seunghoon turned around, amusingly raising an eyebrow, but mystery only huffed out. “I don't even have a sister. To be honest, I always only came to hear your voice”.

It was a confession Seunghoon kinda had expected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seunghoon laid in his bed, head aching and heart pumping in an unhealthy beat. Too fast, to hard, head to heavy. Everything was only _pain_. He had been in pain since a good month. It began around the week he and (mystery had told him he should call him just Minjo) Minjo came together and the doctors could do literally _nothing_.

There was just nothing wrong with his body, but the head ache won't go away and his heart suddenly skipping a beat was suddenly normal. A normal state. His doctors told him that his heart would stop beating in the next months sooner or later.

Seunghoon was slowly dying and he only wanted to know why.

Sometime – maybe around four am – Seunghoon finally fell asleep, but the dream he dreamed wasn't better than the pain he felt.

**Everything was fine. Literally everything. Seunghoon was in the garden, playing outside with his childhood friends Jinwoo and Mino. While Mino was happy and cheerfully playing around, Jinwoo sat in one corner of the garden and played with his toys for himself. Seunghoon and Mino trying to play with him, but Jinwoo refused to do anything with them.**

**A few years later. Mino, Jinwoo and Seunghoon were now in high school and they still were a trio. But while Seunghoon and Mino got more and more handsome over the years, Jinwoo still had his baby fat. His acne was bringing him down and he was more the leper and Mino had pity with him. But Seunghoon loved Jinwoo too much, since he had lived with him as a child, until he was old enough to live for his own. Seunghoon always told Mino to give Jinwoo time to open up, because Jinwoo had lost his whole family in a ferry accident.**

**Mino alone with Seunghoon. Mino told Seunghoon about his eating disorder. Seunghoon recognized his skinny frame for the first time. But Mino was still handsome, even if it was a hard time for both of them.**

**Then another time skip. Seunghoon with one of them alone at his home. But it was too dark to recognize who them it was. Seunghoon's eyes widen in surprise when the Mino or Jinwoo told him that he was a cross-road demon. That Mino's or Jinwoo's life was build up by collecting hearts. That people sold him their hearts to get him doing them a favour. Seunghoon told the boy that he was gay as a favour for opening up.**

**Jinwoo, Mino and Seunghoon in a car after a party. Everyone of them completely drunk, with Seunghoon driving. Then a crash. Seunghoon waking up in the crashed car, blood everywhere. Only he and the boy who told him that he's a demon alive. He still couldn't tell who of them it was. Everything was too blurry. Then the dead body of his friend. Seunghoon asking the demon if he could do something to make him alive again. The demon refusing to do something, trying to change Seunghoon's decision. But Seunghoon sold him his heart to make his friend alive again. Everything went black**

Seunghoon woke up with a scream, bathed in sweat. “It was only dream, Seunghoon. Only a dream”, Seunghoon tried to calm himself, but he knew deep inside that  the dream w as his memories.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Minjo and Seunghoon laid together in Seunghoon's bed, still sweaty from their former activities. “Wow, that was...mind blowing”, Seunghoon chuckled. “I knew I was not bad, but nobody used that description before”, Minjo cockily raised an eyebrow, before muttering that he did the most work, just to receive a smack in his ass from Seunghoon.

“C'mon, let us eat something, please. I'm literally starving”, Seunghoon tried to smile at Minjo, but failed and it ended with a grimace. It was hard to smile when he knew that he would die soon. His heart issue hadn't got any better and his headache were only more heavy.

Seunghoon could barely stand on his own feet and Minjo needed to support him the whole way to his kitchen. Seunghoon sat down at the table, while Minjo stood at the counter, cutting vegetables with a knife.

It didn't take long until a finished soup stood in front of Seunghoon, but Minjo's place reminded empty. He didn't even eat an apple. Again.

“Minjo, you know that you should eat something”.

“I don't need to”.

“But your legs are too skinny”.

Seunghoon knew that he sounded too worried.

“I'm fine, believe me. I don't even need to anymore”, Seunghoon suddenly wasn't tired anymore. “What should I get out of this?”. “That I don't need to eat? You're gonna need to find it out by yourself”.

They remained silent, Seunghoon eating his food, Minjo fumbling with his fingers. Suddenly, a question came up in Seunghoon's mind.

  
“Minjo, even I'm not allowed to know your real name, could you at least tell me as what you're working?”, the question seemed to bring Minjo out of his shell. “Uh, I-I'm...argh, why is his so hard to tell?”, Seunghoon said nothing and then Minjo sat up, straightening his back.

“Seunghoon, let me explain. It-it's like, everybody has his own business. As an example: you work in a flower store. You sell flowers for money, right?”, Seunghoon nodded.

  
“And my job isn't that different. But instead of flowers, I'm selling favours for hearts”, Seunghoon had the knock out of the sudden knowledge.

“You're a cross-road demon”. “Yes, I am”, silence and Seunghoon was still frozen. Everything made sense. “D-do I know you? Did I know you before you came into the flower store?”, this would explain why his face looked so familiar. His voice, his laugh and everything. Why it felt like he knew him for years.

Minjo sighed. “Yes, you do. I hoped that you won't find out, but I think I failed”, Seunghoon snorted. “But I don't think that you remember my name. I worked to well that this would be possible”, a small and bitter smirk was on Minjo's lips.

“Why did you come back?”, the question was lose, but Sunghoon saw how Minjo tensed up.

  
“Because we had a deal and now it's time to get my price for the deal. Even if still don't like the thought of doing that, I need to get paid”. Seunghoon's eyes widen in realization.

**The car accident. He and Seunghoon. The deal they made.**

"I think you remember".

“So tell me, how much?”, Minjo said with a mocking or more sarcastic tone. "How much did he cost?"

“Your heart”.

Oppressive silence.

“And I'm gonna die, right?”. “Nope. I decided that even if you sold me your heart, I'm gonna make you a cross-road demon too. This is something I surely gonna regret, because I'll get punished, but I don't mind. You just made it possible with fucking me”, Seunghoon didn't know how to swallow this amount of informations.

“It was to straightforward, right?”, Minjo frowned. “No, I-it's fine, I just ask myself why. You could just let me die”, Seunghoon's voice was weak.

Minjo chuckled at Seunghoon's answer. “Oh, that's quite easy. I did it, because I love you and this is the only chance to keep you”, his voice went to a quiet whisper, “I always loved you, Seunghoon and I thought I was being obvious enough. But you had eyes only for him, for this _ugly_ _shit_ ”, Minjo's voice was icy and it made Seunghoon's heart ache.

A flash of memory. **Mino and Jinwoo. Mino picking at Jinwoo for being so ugly with the a** **c** **ne and his baby fat, sounding so malicious. Jinwoo** **saying nothing.** **Mino always continued. Jinwoo crying in a corner. Mino still yelling at him.**

“He wasn't ugly! You shouldn't talk about your old friends like this”, Seunghoon's voice was a whisper, but it pierced through every bone.

“ _Friends?_ I was never friends with him. He was only an useless weight in my life”, Minjo laughed bitter.

“Shut the fuck up. But why did you erase _my_ memories. My years with him, my experiences, all the things I did with him. And also all memories of you. And the memory of selling my heart. Why?”.

“I had to erase your memory, so couldn't kill yourself before I could get your heart. Suicidal hearts are worthless. And the memories with him, pft. Why do you even care. I didn't grant it to him. You always chose him and argh, it made things so complicated between us”, the words sounded harsh in Seunghoon's ears.

“I-I didn't know that, but this isn't reason enough”.

“I'm sorry, but it was your own decision. _You_ wanted to save him, _you_ decided to sell you heart. It was _your_ decision. I tried to change you opinion, but you still wanted to save this ugly man. You never saw him in the way I saw him. He was so ugly, so incredible _ugly_. I still can't understand you. I hope he was worth it”, the words sounded derogatory in Seunghoon's ears and so were his eyes, but Seunghoon could only sigh.

“You never understood my decisions”, Seunghoon's tone was soft.

But he only nodded and said nothing when Seunghoon purred water in his glass and took a sip.

  
“I think it's better if I go now”.

He stood up from the table and went to the door of Seunghoon's apartment, but Seunghoon's voice cut trough the silence, making him turn around with half of his coat on.

“You grew a handsome man, Kim Jinwoo”.

**Author's Note:**

> hellow again, hope y'all liked it and I'm pretty sure you didn't expect this ending (or i hope so).it's a bit longer than usual. another update again lol. leave kudos annyeong.
> 
> bittersweetyugyeom.
> 
> [29.6.17]


End file.
